A Promise
by tGhUaYt
Summary: The story of how a thief that grew up in the slums of a big city becomes a soldier in the red army. A one shot of my characters backstory from Red vs Blue: Authors Edition by UnknownNemesis98. Rated T for some language


A Promise

This is a spin-off of Red vs Blue: authors edition

Just after my second birthday both of my parent passed away leaving just me and my older brother Dave to fend for ourselves. He was just old enough to start stealing and when I turned eight I joined him. For the last few years when ever something valuable comes into the city and someone wants it stolen they get ahold of us.

I sit waiting looking out the window of the abandoned clock tower that over looks the slums of the city where I've grown for the last sixteen years of my life. Not an hour ago Dave walked in and told me that someone wanted the two of us to steal a load of alien weapons that's just arrived down at the docks and that he turned them down because the job was to dangerous no matter how much they offered. After finding out how much they had actually offered I asked Dave to go and scout the port out and then make the decision about the job. He aid he would and left now I'm waiting on him to call my comm and let me know. A beep on my wrist tells me that my wait is over. I hit a button and Dave's voice come out of the two-way comm link that he had made himself out of spare parts.

"There's not too much security, we should be good but I went a head and set up a distraction so we can get into where the weapons are being kept so meet me at the stash and we'll go from there" I hear from the com and then it goes dead.

Over the years we've managed to accumulate all kinds of stuff from job around the city we keep it in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the slums.

I slip out the window of the tower and over to the zip line hanging from the clock tower that's stretched across the district. The line ends on the roof of a house that belongs to a regular client of ours. From the roof that I land on I silently glide across more roofs until I'm on the roof of our warehouse. I slip quietly into the warehouse through one of the skylights.

"Bout time you got here I've been waitin a half an hour." Dave says just as I drop down to the floor.

"I got here a quick as I could." I tell him in my defense.

"Your here that's all that matters, now we can get down to business." He says moving over to a container and unlocking it.

"Exactly what are we using for this?" I ask moving closer to the container that Dave's opening.

"I already grabbed all the rest of the gear this is something that I made especially for you." He explains finally unlocking it and letting the door fall open to show a dark gray suit of armor made of spare armor pieces and scrap metal. Dave over the years has become a genius with technology creating and modding high-tech devices with nothing but scraps.

"Wow it's awesome, what's it do.?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well it"ll stop any bullet that the guards have it will also put more strength behind anything that you do running, jumping, hitting, anything that you do the armor will help you do it better and it's a tenth of the weight that it was when I first got it.

"When can I put it on?" I ask acting like a kid at Christmas time.

"Right now but first we need to cut your hair so that the helmet will fit."Dave says grabbing up a pair of scissors.

Not a half an hour later the floor is littered with my dark brown hair that now just covers the top of my forehead and my body is covered in the mismatched gray armor and the helmet which is nearly all glass and has the letter E.V.A faintly printed on the inside of it is on my head.

"So which pier are we going to?" I ask Dave as we leave the warehouse.

"The one at the end, not sure what number it is." He responds to me.

"Okay so we have a bit of a walk then good, because I wanted to ask you something." I say turning a corner and climbing up to the top of a building not weighed down a bit by the armor

"Ask away little brother". He answers me quietly trying not to make too much noise.

"What do you wanna do with the kinda money that we're going to be making doing this job?" I ask him.

"I don't really know but with the kinda money that we're going to have we'll be able to make a difference for all the people like us." he says looking right at me.

"I just want to buy a nice house and never have worry about anything ever again." I say trying to gauge Dave's reaction to my words.

Were almost there, we'll talk about this again after we're done." He says taking something small out of the pocket of his coat.

"Whats-" I get cut off by a thunderous explosion from across the dock letting me know exactly what Dave had planted a distraction

"No time to explain let's go." Dave starts into the dock where all the security personnel is running in all directions trying to find out what happened. We slip into shadows and make our way to where the warehouse where the weapons are. We slip in unnoticed, four crates are lying on the floor packed with weapons in each one.

"Get a few weapons out of the crates while I load them into that warthog" Dave says pointing to a warthog that I hadn't noticed on the way in

I open the first crate it's marked pistols and decide to just ignore them. I move over to another crate it's labeled brute shots. I open the crate and see weapon that look like grenade launchers except for a wicked looking blade on the front of them. I grab one of them I see that the rest of the crate is packed full of ammo for the weapons

"Take one of these to." Dave tells me tossing me a purple rifle from a crate marked carbines.

Before to long the weapons are loaded onto the wathog and Dave starts the warthog.

"There going to be coming at us hard once we get out there I need you to keep them off of us until we're out of here" he says over the roar of the engine.

"Ok I'll do my best let's get this show on the road" I tell him picking up the bladed launcher that I grabbed earlier and getting in the warthog.

The door opens and a man in bright yellow armor is standing in front of all the guards.

"Don't let them get out of here with those weapons" he shouts and starts shooting at us with a pistol.

Dave drives straight into the guards and I start firing at them. The leader jumps on to the hood of the warthog as we race by. I shoot at him with the carbine but he just shakes it off. He punches through the windshield and hits me. He pulls me through the busted windshield and out onto the hood. He stands up lifting me by the throat with him. Just as he's about to throw me off of the hood a bullet hits him in the side giving me the chance to fire my brute shot at him up close. He goes flying off the hood and down to the ground.

"Don't mean to interrupt you or anything but there's a tank trying to block the gate out of here see what you can do about it" Dave shout's to me holding a pistol in one hand and steering with the other.

I get back into the warthog and start looking at the last crate then I see something that might work. I grab one of the small grenades and throw it and a ball of plasma energy luckily sticks to the driver and stops the tank in its tracks.

"You could never do that again in you tried" he taunts from the driver side now that were free of pursuit.

"Hopefully we never have to find out, so where are we meeting the contact to drop off the weapons and pick up our money?" I ask him trying to catch my breath.

"There's an old parking lot on the other side of town, he's going to be waiting for us there." he states in between harsh breaths as well.

We approach the parking lot first I see the contact, a man in all black armor flanked by soldiers in all types of armor with two pelican parked behind them. I'm jarred from my thoughts of who these people could be by the roar of an engine and the sight of a warthog coming around a corner directly ahead of us and none other than the man in yellow armor that nearly killed me earlier is riding in the passenger seat holding a sniper first shot catches one of our tires and Dave starts to lose control of the wheel. The second shot hit Dave in his unarmored shoulder and he let's go of the wheel causing the warthog to spin and start to roll. The rolling makes my stomach churn and just when I'm about to empty it a sudden impact stops the rolling. Now upside down in the warthog I see the yellow armored figure and his soldiers charging at the soldiers still on the ground as their leader in black armor watches from the rising pelican his soldiers being murdered.

"Quick check that warthog maybe the weapons survived". I hear the man in yellow armor shouting and pointing in my direction.

I quickly slash my seatbelt and fall to the ground in time to see that soldiers coming my way. I grab up the carbine that hadn't gotten to far away from me and stand back on my feet. The first solder to reach me tastes the butt of my gun and falls back into the second knocking them both over and to the ground. A third manages to hit a punch on me but only hurts his hand against my armor I respond with a punch of my own and I hear cracking coming from inside his skull. The first two now back on their feet are diving at me they knock me to the ground one hitting me in the chest the other my legs. I fall right beside the brute shot that I had lost in the crash now further from the warthog than before. I grab the bladed weapon taking the head of the soldier on my chest right off his shoulders. Seeing this the other soldier starts running back toward his leader.

"Agent Mass. I need back up he's tougher than we thought". The solder shouts to the man in yellow armor who's only response is to pull out his pistol and shoot the retreating soldier.

"I should have known just to kill you myself". Massachusetts says to me now that we're the only ones standing in the deserted parking lot now littered with corpses and wreckage from the two broken warthogs.

"Are you sure you can because I'm not". I tell him while reloading my weapons.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you"? he asks arrogantly.

"Apparently a pompous ass who needs to be put in his place". I taunt to him trying to anger him.

It worked and he charges right at me now with a battle rifle in his hands and firing burst after burst at me. I return fire with the carbine charging at him closing distance. We collide and he kicks the carbine out of my hand. I get a good punch on him knocking him back I then follow it up with another but this time I hit his gun instead jamming the clip further up into the gun.

He throws the now worthless gun at me and I duck it just in time to get caught with an elbow across the back of the head. I grab the brute shot off my back and use it to black another incoming punch this time cutting into his armor.

"Aw that hurt now I'm going to make you pay". he screams throwing another punch at me since he's completely weaponless.

I counter it with a slice from my brute shot and then I fire it at him knocking him on his back and denting his armor, I get closer to where he's now laying on the ground and I see that he's laying in a pool of his own blood. I kneel beside him and grab him.

"Who wanted the weapons and who do you work for". I shout at him almost not expecting an answer.

I'm with Project Freelancer and we were stopping insurrectionists from getting their hand on those weapons". he says spitting blood through his helmet.

I take his helmet off and underneath it he's just a kid about my age. Remembering that Dave got shot I close the bodies eyes and head back to the wreckage. Nothing Is left of the crates and the second warthog had been hit by our but was nearly undamaged. I run toward our Warthog and flip it back over to see my brother lying there on the ground burnt from the wreck and still breathing. He holds out a closed hand I extend mine and he drops something into it. I look at it and its a medal.

"Its dads he was a big war hero take that to the recruitment office and tell them who you are and they'll be happy to have you that was my plan I was gonna join the army and help change the world, I know that it's my dream and not yours but Guy I want you to promise me that you'll make a difference in the world that you'll and avenge me",

"What are you talking about Dave you're gonna make it then were going to go join together and get revenge against the bastards that did this to you". I tell him trying to convince myself as well.

"No little brother I'm not this is the end for me so promise me that you'll get them back without losing yourself in the process". Dave says his breathing getting even worse.

"I promise you Dave I'll get them back for what they did hear to-day both the Freelancers and the Insurrectionists". I tell him as I watch the life fade from his eyes.

Later that day I buried Dave's body in the same cemetery were mom and dad are. Then I packed up all my stuff and any of the weapons that I could find and headed for the recruiters. Dave was right and I was accepted into the red army as a private without any problems. Now I'm on my way to my first assignment. Now another recruit and I are about to arrive at the outpost known as blood gulch. With my promise to Dave firm in my mind I step out of the drop ship and into my new life as a soldier.


End file.
